roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M60
}} The M60 is an American Light Machine Gun. It is unlocked at rank 19 or can be purchased with credits. History The M60 is an American general purpose machine gun (GPMG). It was introduced in 1957 and has served with every branch of the U.S. military. It borrowed many elements from the German MG42 and the FG42, borrowing the FG42's operation and the MG42's feed system. The M60 is chambered in the 7.62×51mm NATO or the militarized .308 Winchester cartridge, a round normally reserved for larger rifles. During the Vietnam era, it quickly became known as "The Pig" due to its bulky size and tendency to attract mud. It was also among the first machine guns mounted on helicopters, making the first helicopter gunships. However, by the late 70s, the M60 was beginning to show its age - the U.S military looked to update their GPMG arsenal. Most M60s in an infantry role were replaced by the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon in the 1980s, and in the 1990s, vehicle-mounted M60s were mostly replaced by the M240B, the US military designation of the Belgian FN MAG. Remaining M60s were modernized and upgraded into the M60E4 and the M60E6 variants, which continue to see service by the U.S Navy Seals and U.S Coast Guard. To this day, the M60 serves with many other nations, including the Czech Republic, Denmark, and Malaysia.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M60_machine_gun Wikipedia - M60 Machine gun In-Game ''General Information The M60 is a high capacity belt-fed machine gun, with 100 rounds per belt. Its recoil is rather high, particularly the vertical recoil, especially when firing in full auto. Recoil per shot is moderate, making tap-fire effective at range. However, the recovery speed is quite poor, meaning firing in full-auto will mean less accurate shots at a distance. It is also restricted to firing in full-auto, meaning tap firing can be difficult for inexperienced players. From the hip, the M60 is an unwieldy weapon. The recoil causes the weapon to walk slowly in random directions, effectively making the weapon seem to "wander". As such, hipfire is inadvisable unless the user is out of options. Aiming the M60 is a different story, however. The M60's recoil becomes far more predictably vertical. With access to an alternate aim, this allows for the M60 to function better in close quarters at the cost of walk speed. The M60 is considerably slow overall. It has a very low mobility speed and reload speed. It has a lethargic reload time, claiming the title for the longest reload time in the game at 8.1 seconds. However, due to the high capacity, reloads are not as frequent. The RoF is relatively slow, which is both a blessing and a curse. The slow RoF is not ideal for close quarters, however it does offer up to 10 seconds of continuous fire. Combined with a high suppression rate, the M60 is one of the best weapons for suppression, and offers flexibility when handling multiple targets. The M60 also boasts a very long effective range and high suppressing capacity. Combined with its good range capabilities, it sports very high damage and very good penetration. With 40 maximum damage, the M60 can 3SK out to a considerable range. With 26 minimum damage, the M60 only drops to a 4SK, being very similar to a designated marksman rifle. Usage & Tactics The long suppress firing time and high suppression is great for crowd control, disrupting the aim of assailants at a distance. The M60's high base penetration also renders most of the common sources of cover effectively useless. As such, the M60 works best at moderate ranges where the weapon can be fired in fully automatic fire while aiming down sights. When combined with a spotter, or if the user is aware of thin cover, there are very few places to hide from the M60. Although not considered to be the best tactic, using the M60 at close range ''can be done. Due to the high magazine size, high base damage, and reasonable TTK, a player can use the M60 to great effect when firing in short bursts. Continuing to hold the trigger will cause the weapon to become uncontrollable. As mentioned before, the M60 does offer an alternate aim point. When combined with a Laser, this gets rid of one of the M60's weaknesses, but trades it for the slow aim-down-sights walkspeed. Despite this, weapons such as PDWs and shotguns will make short work of a M60 wielder at close range, so picking one's battles is advised - choose enemies that are unaware or are too far away for their weapon to effectively engage the wielder. At long range, the M60's high muzzle velocity and high minimum damage allow the weapon to function as a DMR. Its slow fire rate is relatively easy to tap-fire, but when aimed down sights, the M60's recoil under automatic fire becomes easier to control. This improves even more when choosing a grip and a barrel attachment to improve recoil handling. If a player chooses to exclusively use the M60 as a long range weapon for tap-firing or short bursts, the Muzzle Brake is the attachment of choice; pick the Compensator for all other purposes when not seeking stealthy approaches. On the topic of stealth, the Suppressor is an interesting attachment choice for the M60. Aside from the benefit of remaining off the radar, the M60 will still maintain its 4SK, and the muzzle velocity penalty puts the M60's muzzle velocity on par with assault rifles. This means that the M60 can still function well in the mid-range, even while suppressed, at the penalty of long range recoil control. The M60 can kill multiple enemies without reloading, so it is not necessary to reload after every kill. Because of the slow reload time, it is best to find cover to safely complete the lengthy procedure, or simply choose to reload when in a location that is unlikely to see combat. If caught with a partial belt, the user can cut off the M60's reload. It is still advised to choose a good secondary, as the over 8 second reload time could eventually pose a problem. A good rule of thumb when using the M60 is to consider reloading when the magazine drops below 30 rounds, and to disengage as soon as possible should the magazine drop below 15 rounds. This allows for the user to still be able to react with their remaining bullets, but the less ammo that is available in the belt, the less likely the user will be to kill their assailant. Conclusion The M60 is a traditional LMG. What it brings to the table in sustained power, it loses in its unwieldy handling model. However, it is a versatile weapon with excellent aimed performance, and for a belt-fed LMG, the M60 offers flexibility between offense and defense that may be difficult to find. Pros & Cons Pros: * High overall damage - 3SK up close, 4SK at range. * Very long effective range. * High penetration. * High muzzle velocity of 2800 studs/sec. * Very good ammunition capacity - 100 rounds per belt, with 250 in reserve. * High suppression. * Long sustained fire duration. Cons: * High hipfire recoil that cannot be controlled. * High ADS recoil that can be partially mitigated. * Low mobility. * Belt-fed weapon - extremely long reload time, no tactical reload. * Restricted to fully automatic. * Bright muzzle flash. Trivia * The M60 was the first belt fed weapon in the game, as well as the first LMG in the game. ** Before the July 4th 2017 update, the M60 was the starter light machine gun. This role is now occupied by the Colt LMG. * The M60 has the highest total ammunition amount in-game, at 350 rounds total. * In the Alpha, the M60 used to have an animated ammunition belt where the belt would properly reflect the number of bullets left on a belt. For example, if the player had three rounds left in their belt, the belt would only have three rounds. This feature has been removed for performance reasons. * The M60 gained a model with green furniture after the beta, instead of the original grey furniture. * If the user spots with the M60, the character will move their hand under the box magazine, and then raise the hand and level down towards the front of the M60. This animation is longer than the usual spotting, but does not impact actual spotting time. * The M60 once garnered a large level of hate, equal to that of the BFG 50. This was because the M60 was incredibly strong for what it was, and being that it was the starter LMG before the Colt LMG existed, it was commonly seen as a "noob weapon". It was eventually nerfed and the Colt LMG eventually supplanted it as the starter LMG. * When a Ballistics Tracker is equipped, the phone flips sideways and goes in front of the box magazine. * It is one of the few weapons in-game to be restricted to fully automatic, with the other four being the M231, MG3KWS, and the Colt LMG. ** This is realistic as the M60 only has a safe and full-auto mode. * In real life, the M60 is classified as a general purpose machine gun (GPMG), explaining the difference in statistics compared to the other light machine guns, of which many could be considered squad automatic weapons (SAWs). * The model in-game is the M60E6, which is an improved version of the M60E4. * The M60 is one of the only three LMGs to not have a bipod on the weapon model, the other two being the SCAR HAMR and MG3KWS. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Alpha Weapons